me enamore de Lucy
by camila lucy
Summary: Natsu se a dado cuenta que se a enamorado de Lucy y quiere decírselo aunque no puede (soy mala con los resúmenes y no se me ocurrió un mejor titulo pero denle una oportunidad


Hola todos ayer fue cumple entonces dejare este one-short (que lo escribí antes de la 12)

(Fairy tail es de Hiro Mashima)

* * *

**Pov normal**

Un día tranquilo en magnolia excepto un gremio que todos conocemos…. Ta deben saber cual, si no es fairy tail, si fairy tail asiendo un fiesta y el motivo es… bueno en realidad no tiene motivo solo que hace tiempo no hacían una fiesta. Todas la sillas volando, un gray desnudo con Elfman gritando su típica palabra "otoko", cana bebiendo 3 barriles a la vez (ni yo sé como imaginármelo XD) y sin faltar a nuestro dragón slayer de fuego sentando en la barra, tranquilo con la cabeza agacha como si estuviera triste…. ¡espera dije (o escribí) que Natsu no está peleando y está tranquilo!

-¿Qué te pasa Natsu?-. Pregunto mira mientras limpiaba un vaso

-nada… solo no se que hacer-dijo el peli-rosa con una aura deprimente en su alrededor

-¿y que no sabes qué hacer?-volvió a preguntar a Natsu con más curiosidad

-esquemeenamoredelucy-dijo Natsu tan rápido que nadie entendería que dijo excepto mira que tiene una cara de sorpresa pero desapareció en los pocos segundos y volvió su sonrisa de siempre

-eso ya lo sabía-dijo tranquila provocando que Natsu abra los ojos como de un plato

-ya…ya lo sabías ¡¿pero cómo?!-pregunto/grito Natsu parándose y todo el gremio voltio a verlo

-tranquilízate, era como obvio ya que siempre mirabas, protegiéndolo, estado con ella y escuchado que siempre te cuelas en su casa-dijo sonriendo malévolamente y Natsu se sonrojo

-¿enserio era tan obvio?-dijo despacio y avergonzado por que ya creía que Lucy ya sabía lo que siente por ella

-sip pero parases que le contagiaste lo denso y no sabes nada de tus sentimientos por ella excepto que tu se lo digieras-

-¿cómo que le contagie lo denso?- pregunto Natsu hasta que se puso rojo como un tomate o cereza por escuchar.

-¿¡QUE SE LO DIGA!?- grito Natsu y haciendo que el gremio lo mirara otra vez

-¿Qué le digas que Natsu?-pregunto una dulce voz mientras tocaba el hombro

-¡Lucy!-grito Natsu sorprendido, nervioso y muy colorado que hasta puede competir con el cabello que Erza

-¿Natsu tienes fiebre?- pregunto la recién llegada colocando su frente a la frente de Natsu para comprobar la temperatura. Cuando Lucy hizo tal acción se puso más colorado (si se podía) también como que le salió vapor por las orejas, y que no supo qué hacer y cómo reaccionar simplemente cuando Lucy se separo de Natsu se fue corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello

-mier… da no…. tuve haber… me ido… corriendo- dijo mientras se apoyaba en un árbol y recuperando el aliento

-mira me dijo que debo con... con mierda ni siquiera puedo decir la palabra, como se lo podre a decir a Luce-dijo furioso de sí mismo, sonrojado y rascándose el cabello furiosamente

Natsu camino sin saber donde iba hasta que entro una ventana de su persona especial, puso una sonrisa sincera que solo se la ponía a Lucy aunque él no lo sabía. Recostó en la cama para oler el aroma de vainilla y bosque _creo que lo diré ahora para un idiota como Loke no le quite al final al cabo ella es solo mía desde que la vi en hargeon. _Con ese pensamiento se durmió con su aroma favorito: el de Lucy}

-su... tsu… Natsu despierta, parece que no se despertara… bueno da lo mismo-dijo una hermosa voz femenina despertando y sorprendiéndome, bueno da lo mismo mejor sigo fingiendo dormir para que se acueste al lado mío

Después de unos minutos pero a mí me pareció horas hasta acostó al lado mío y me acaricio el cabello con suavidad _por favor que no me sonroje _

-me encantaría que sienta lo mismo que yo Natsu- dijo suave y triste _ porque estas triste y ¿Qué sientas lo mismo que tú?_

_-_soy una miedo Natsu no te puedo decir te amo cuando estas despierto-dijo y se roso sus labios con los mismo _es cierto que eres un bicho rara Luce _pensé y la beso (acuérdense que Lucy solo le roso sus labios no lo beso

**Pov normal**

Lucy sorprendida que Natsu el beso le correspondió el beso después de unos segundos, primero el beso era tierno e inexperto pero luego se volvió un beso francés lleno de pasión y amor. Luego de unos pocos minutos aunque para ellos pasaron horas se separaron y se miraron con una caras lleno de amor y sonrojados

-¿Cuánto escuchaste?-pregunto Lucy tímidamente

-todo y eres mala Luce-dijo con simpleza

-¿y ahora porque soy mala?-dijo Lucy inflando sus mejillas

-bueno es que yo quería decirte "te amo" primero- dijo Natsu marcando el "te amo" y haciendo que se sonrojara mas Lucy también que llorara de felicidad

-ya no importa Luce pero te voy a preguntar ¿quieres ser mi novia?- dijo el peli rosa sorprendiendo a Lucy y se sonriera y abrazara a Natsu moviendo la cabeza hacia arriba y abaja rápidamente y diciendo "si, si, si, si"

-entonces le voy a decir a toda magnolia que nadie te toque ni menos que te mires y llama a ese estúpido león para decirle a la cara que tu eres mi novia-dijo enojado por recordarse que Loke le decía como románticas a "su" luce

-no te preocupes-dijo tiernamente Lucy y se quedo dormida

-si no me voy a preguntar ya tu eres solo mía-dijo y también se dormido

* * *

Bueno eso es todo

Ojala que le haya gustado y lo siento por la falta de ortografía

**Nos vemos ;)**


End file.
